Second Chance
by kitfreaks
Summary: Everyone deserves a second chance.


Blah blah blah disclaimer

* * *

Kadaj cradled Mother's head to his chest as he fell. It wouldn't be the same without Yazoo and Loz, but he would still have his reunion. Cloud was leaping toward him, but it was too late. He pressed Mothers head to his chest and the next thing he knew, he was exhausted, in pain and he was falling again. He managed to catch himself before he collapsed completely, Pleased to note Souba was somehow back in his hand. 

He gasped for breath, struggling to concentrate. He had never felt so physically and emotionally drained. Big brother stood in front of him, sword at ready. Kadaj didn't know what had just happened, but he knew Mother wanted big brother to die. He could at least do that for her, since the reunion seemed to have failed. He gathered the last of his energy and charged. But it wasn't enough, his strength failed just shy of his target and Cloud caught him as he collapsed.

Kadaj felt a twinge of worry, wondering what happened to Mother, but it was quickly replaced with concern for his brothers. Had they survived the explosion? If so, then where were they? He looked up into his big brother's face.

"Big brother"

An unseen woman was talking to him. Was it Mother? His hand rose without his willing it, to try and touch her. Cloud caught his wrist, pulling Kadaj's attention away from the voice. His hand dropped back to the ground and then there was a warm hand on his cheek. He looked back at Cloud, who smiled slightly and said "Just rest Kadaj." That was the last thing he was aware of as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Cloud carefully picked up the unconscious avatar and stood. Turning his attention toward the two who had just arrived. The Turks bombs had left them clearly injured, but they still stood. The one with the long hair had his one remaining gun trained on Cloud, but his focus was clearly on the unconscious fighter in Cloud's arms. For the first time the brothers were uncertain in their course of action.

XXXXXXX

Finally all was quiet. Cloud had convinced the other two remnants that he wasn't going to hurt Kadaj (anymore than he already had) and brought them on board the Shera had followed him as he had carried Kadaj onto the Shera, but not before one of them had retrieved Kadaj's sword. Whatever the brothers planned to do next was to remain a mystery as the two fainted from their injuries shortly after coming on board. Barret and Vincent caught them as they fell. It had been obvious that they weren't going to remain conscious for long.

Cloud figured it was for the best that they had passed out. Peeling away Kadaj's outfit had confirmed what Cloud had suspected; Sephiroth may have vanished like a bad dream, but the gruesome wounds Cloud had dealt him remained for Kadaj to enjoy. Judging from they way they reacted just to seeing him unconscious, his two brothers would have freaked upon seeing the extent of his injuries.

The three were sleeping upstairs in a spare room in Tifa's bar. The room was rather crowded with three beds in it, but the members of AVALANCHE had doubted any of the brothers would react well to waking up and finding they had been separated. All three of them were badly injured. The largest remnants back was covered in burns, but the long haired remnant had the least severe injuries of the three. Much of his head and chest was uninjured, as though something had been protecting him. Cloud had a pretty good idea he knew what or who that something was.

Denzel and Marlene hadn't reacted well to having the three who abducted them brought home. Tifa had done her best to placate them, but they ended up sulking in their room.

Cloud's shoulder was still sore from being stabbed by Sephiroth, but his materia had healed most of the wound. He didn't have the slightest clue what he was going to do with the three when they woke. He also needed to find out what the other two were named. Rufus had merely referred to them as Kadaj's gang, and they had never gotten around to introductions.

Cloud's companions agreed it would be best to have someone watching the three at all times, and it was decided that they would take turns monitoring them. A chore that ended up being rather monotonous as none of the remnants stirred for the next three days.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud and Tifa were the ones currently "watching" the remnants. In actuality Tifa was thrashing Cloud at a game of poker. Cloud was one card away from a royal flush and his first win of the game when the largest of the three made an odd sound. Cloud got up to check on him and received a kick to the chest that threw him into the far wall. He looked up to see the remnant standing protectively in front of his brothers. Cloud stood and was preparing to attack when Tifa spoke, "I'm sorry did he startle you?" The remnant looked surprised for a moment then nodded. Tifa continued "you remember following Cloud here onto the ship so he could patch up Kadaj right." He nodded again. "You and your other brother were hurt too. You both fainted so we brought you all here to recover. You have been unconscious for three days now. I bet you are hungry, would you like something to eat?" The remnant nodded again. "How about you come with us to the kitchen and we will let your brothers sleep a bit longer."

The remnant turned to check on his sleeping brothers before he answered, "OK."

"What are your names?" Cloud asked

"I'm Loz, the long haired one is Yazoo, and the little one is Kadaj." Loz then followed Tifa downstairs

* * *

I admit I have never played the game, so please forgive any mistakes, or even better correct them in a review and i will try to fix them. I love reviews, they make me want to write. With this story i will be trying to keep all chapters decently long. please try to bear with me, and review. 

This chapter has been reposted, after correcting a few previously overlooked mistakes.

* * *


End file.
